Let me help you
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Bones and Jim have too much to drink one night and one thing leads to another. But in the end, who is taking advantage of whom?


**Author's note: Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've wrote anything, like a long while and this isn't my usual fandom, but after seeing the movie I couldn't resist! I'm still doing a lot of essays for scholarships but it's nice to actually sit down and write something that I want to for a while! Oh by the way, some people complain about mistakes in my work, but it's really because I don't have anyone to edit for me. I really just type this up and then submit it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and nothing else.**

Doctor McCoy watched as Jim stumbled into the washroom, not even bothering with closing the door. He was pretty dunk after all; they both were. After a successful mission they decided to have a drink to celebrate, which turned into a bottle, which turned into one hell of a lot of strong liquor. Neither one of them were light weights and had been doing this together for years, of course he could quite think of a time they had drunk this much.

So being drunk and all, Jim couldn't be blamed for leaving the bathroom door open. It also went unsaid that the good Doctor couldn't be blamed for stumbling towards the door and leaning into its frame. He (no matter how drunk) is both a doctor and a good friend of the young captain and would always be there in his time a need. _At least that was the reasoning the he drunkenly convinced himself._

And he of course wanted to tell that to Jim, because it was important of the time with Jim leaning over the toilet and all, trying to get the button of his pants undone. "Le'me help you with that." McCoy swore under his breath; that didn't quite come out the way he wanted it to. Yet, what did that matter as Jim leaned farther forward and his breath hitched; "Com' on Bones, 'eel me up." Jim slurred.

This was a bad idea, Jim seemed to be even drunker then he was, but he was asking for help and saying that damn nickname. He could never say no to his favorite infant. He grimaced slightly after that though; perhaps it wasn't the right time to refer to Jim as a child. Not as Bones was undoing Jim's pants for him and pulling down his underwear slightly. Not as Jim decided to lean back against him going limp and Bones had a hard time keeping them both steady.

"Okay Cap' you can'o now." Bones said with a sweet tone. Maybe he was much more drunk then he had originally thought, because Bones didn't do sweet tones. He did caring and grumpy, but not sweet.

Jim gripped his dick, but instead of peeing, (which is what the doctor expected him to do) he started to jack his hand up and down, and his flesh quickly became harder and harder. Bones gasped loudly, but didn't let go of Jim; he needed help after all. Jim was just repeating himself over and over again; "_Fuck, fuck, __**fuuck Bones." **_

Bones had to tighten his grip when his nickname fell off of his Captains lips. It sounded beautiful and he wanted nothing more to hear it again. And again and again and again. Nothing had ever sounded so damn sweet; nothing had been such a turn on before. One of his hands pushed up Jim's shirt and felt at his nipples, he could just picture them red and hard, practically calling out to be sucked on. Yet not as much as those big full lips, the ones that just begged for a bite; for a kiss, for _his_ kiss.

And that's how it happened, how two grown men ended up making out on top of the toilet, in the captain's washroom. One of which had his pants half way down and his shirt pushed up, the other with a tent in his pants and two hands in his hair. Bones flipped Jim into a seating position and humped into his lap. Their lips melded together and tongues, teeth and foreheads clashed in the process. It was harsh and painful and passionate and loving and _god everything that he had ever wanted._

Bones found himself moaning into the kiss, as Jim reached around and groped at his ass. "_Fuck Jim. _Yer gonna kill meh." He groaned after ripping his mouth away from Jims. All that was running through his mind was that an hour ago he hadn't even known that he had wanted this; and he could feel Jim hard against his leg.

"Let's move to the bed Bones, and I'll show you how to have a good time." Jim proceeded to pick Bones up and move them back into the bedroom, without any movement on Bones behalf. All the he could focus on is how Jim didn't sound drunk anymore and he usually took a lot more time to get himself sober. Come to think of it, he didn't strongly taste of alcohol either. That thought was lost when he was dropped onto a bed and had a Jim flopped on top of him.

A Jim who managed to whip his own shirt off and then tear the doctors off. And damnit, it's not easy to get replacement clothes when in space; but he never had the chance to say so because he had a mouthful of Captain Kirk's tongue. And holy shit was he ever good at kissing; excellent from no doubt years that contained hours and hours of practice with many different people. That didn't matter though, because Jim was undoing his belt and pulling off his pants; they were both naked in mere minutes. Bones couldn't help but wonder what happened to Jim's drunken movements.

His eyes focused on Jim as hands ran down his body, stroking his dick and touching every part of his being. He whimpered as Jim spoke to him; "You look so beautiful like this Bones, under me and mine for the taking. I can only hope that you remember this in the morning because it's certainly something I'll never forget. The first time I slept with my gorgeous, _sexy doctor. __**The day that I made you my own." **_

Fingers gripped at his dick and groped at his ass; and a thought occurred to him for the first time in his life. He wanted Jim to take him and make him feel the pleasure that his ass could have; take his final form of innocent and virginity. "I want you." Bones couldn't help but say and he was shocked at how unslurred and sure that he sounded. Still, he couldn't think of anything he had ever wanted more.

Their lips met once more and Bones gasped and squired when Jim's cock met his and rubbed. The friction was enough to make him arch up, back completely off the bed. A loud groan of; "Jiiiimmmm." Fell off of his lips. A laugh sounded from said Jim and he leaned down to be by McCoy's ear. "Don't worry babe, I've got you. Just let it all go." God, was his voice always that deep or did arousal make it that way?

All it took was for Jim to then lick the shell of his ear and then slightly bite down for Bones to cum; screaming as he went. Jim merely kissed him again and reached down to stroke himself off a few times before joining him.

They collapsed together and curled up together in Jim's bed. In the morning, bones would deal with what he had just done to the captain while they were both drunk and apologize; but right now it was time to get some sleep.

**And that's all for now! Anyway this is a one-shot but depending on people liking it I might add on a morning after chapter. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
